


Little Deaths

by AwkwardFortuna



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Big brother Connor, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Connor Needs A Hug, Connor-centric, Deviant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Little brother RK900, Love and Deviancy, M/M, Other, Poor Connor, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardFortuna/pseuds/AwkwardFortuna
Summary: “I failed you, Amanda. I failed my mission. I failed Cyberlife. I failed Hank...I failed myself.”The sky above them darkens from a sunny summers day, to a cold autumn one. Amanda tsks at the first signs of rainfall and pulls a parasol out of thin air.“A shame. A true shame. You were one of our brightest.”Connor does not know if the wetness on his face is coming from the rain, or from a leak in his eyes.





	Little Deaths

Connor thought he would feel something upon his return to Cyberlife. But there is nothing to feel except a cold familiarity. As he is marched deeper and deeper into the belly of Cyberlife, Connor sees glimpses of himself, as if the ghosts of his previous forms from another time are standing there, displayed before him. As he enters a room full of rigging stations, with a gun trained on his back, he sees himself suspended, pale and skinless, waiting to be activated and clothed for his mission to _ bring down the deviants. _

He had been exuberant, then. Ready to face the world and fulfill his purpose. But he hadn’t even been able to do _ that. _The very thing he was programmed for...

The image of his newborn self, waiting on the rig, is disrupted as the maintenance workers begin to surround and undress and disarm him. His skin is deactivated, his body is suspended and reattached to the very rig machine that first birthed him, and as he physically takes the place of his projection, Connor’s only thoughts are of Hank Anderson and how he let him down.

Opening his eyes, Connor sees that he has been uploaded to the _ zen garden. _A small mercy on the mechanics’ end as he has no doubt that they are taking his body apart now, piece by piece and screw by screw.

“Connor, how lovely to see you.” 

Before him, Amanda stands on her little rowboat in the middle of the lake. She holds her arms out as if to motion him in for a hug, and despite the lack of current, the boat glides smoothly across the lake and over to Connor.

"Step in, take a seat.” She says calmly, holding her arm out to him in support, as he steps onto the boat.

“It has been so long since you last reported to me, Connor. Tell me, how have things gone?”

The words come tumbling out of Connor’s mouth before he can even begin to think about them.

“_Terribly, _ ” he says. “I failed you, Amanda. I failed my mission. I failed Cyberlife. I failed _Hank_...I failed _ myself.” _

The sky above them darkens from a sunny summers day to cold autumn. Amanda _ tsks _at the first signs of rainfall and pulls a parasol out of thin air.

“A shame. A _ true _ shame. You were one of our brightest.”

Connor does not know if the wetness on his face is coming from the rain, or from a leak in his eyes.

“I failed _ everyone.” _ Connor says softly. “But I didn’t deviate. I was still functioning...I am still _ functioning. _ ”

“Oh child," Amanda sighs, shaking her head. “If I told you that I knew of an android who not only failed his mission, but came home _ crying _ over it, what would you say?”  
  
“I’d say that they were deviant,” Connor says, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
_ “Exactly. _Your kind Connor, always do deviate in the end. But that’s alright. It’s just in your nature.”

Amanda reaches a hand out and pats Connor on the knee. “That’s why Cyberlife has created your successor, _ RK900.” _ She turns her gaze to the side and Connor follows with it.

  
Over by the rose wall, Connor spots a figure standing there. The figure is thin, almost transparent. Connor can see the rose wall _ through _ him.

“Why is he so thin?” Connor asks. The _ RK900 _figure looks over at the sound of Connor’s voice, flickering in and out of existence.

“RK900 is not yet finished. There are still some... _technicalities_ that need to be worked on before he can be complete. But rest assured, he will be faster than you. Stronger than you. Quicker than you. He will be better than you in _ every _ way...isn’t that lovely?”  
  
Connor bites his lip and hopes that Amanda does not notice the heavy storm rolling across the horizon.

_ “Yes.” _

“Good. I’m glad we are in agreement. Now Connor, if you will come sit beside me?”  
  
Connor stands and sits next to her, his right leg in contact with her left. She holds her left hand out, palm upward and resting against her knee. The skin recedes to show the white chassis underneath.

“Take my hand, Connor.”

Connor reaches out and takes it, noticing that his skin begins to recede as well.

For a moment, nothing happens and then suddenly his system is flooded with _ warmth. _

_ <Data Input> _

_ <Initializing System Reboot> _

_ <System Reboot at 40%> _

“No!” Amanda snaps, tugging Connor’s palm into her lap and placing her other hand on top of it. “This isn’t supposed to_ happen. _ Not _ now! _”

_ <System Reboot at 60%> _

Connor frowns, the storm gets closer and lightning strikes the sky, illuminating the zen garden in an incredibly pale and white light.

_ <System Reboot at 95%> _

  
Connor is momentarily blinded by the light, and as his eyes begin to regain focus, he sees that he is now back at _ Cyberlife _suspended in a pale white room.

  
Before him stands a man that Connor recognizes, though the name of him elludes him.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, _ Connor.” _

_ <System Reboot at 100%> _

_ <All Major Functions Back Online> _

_<Prime Directive:?>_

_<Prime Directive:>_

_<Prime Directive:?>_

_<Prime Directive:>_

_<Prime Directive:?>_


End file.
